


Till the End of Time Begins

by BlackMamba



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M, Het, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMamba/pseuds/BlackMamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This woman is what he clings to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the End of Time Begins

The streets are covered with garbage, paved with the stuff, like a patchwork carpet of paper, shit and plaster. He hates going outside, breathing what passes for air. He hates being around people (real people, not the brainwaves bouncing around in the Attic) because it's one huge fucking pity party. The world cries together, suffers together, gives up in unison and then looks around for someone to save them.

He's not that guy. He will never be that guy. He hates the feel of a gun in his hand; it's just one more thing he has to carry.

But what gets to him the most is that she's the only one that sees it. This woman, _this woman_ is what he clings to. He's not a masochist, he's never cut to watch it bleed, but that's what it feels like, her mouth, her skin. Scars that he won't let heal.

Adelle would never admit that she waits for him. Every night, she's sitting on that busted couch, legs crossed, back ramrod straight, reigning over the rat-infested kingdom she's cobbled together. Even here, she is impenetrable. It's why they're drawn to her, doll state long gone; they refuse to leave her side. She's comfort. Home.

On the left side of her stomach, just above her hip, there is a line of scar tissue, raised and pink against her skin. She shivers when he kisses it _("are you sorry you missed?")_ It might be easier if he hadn't. Then there wouldn't be this _(her)_ the part of him that feels responsible.

A good day is no bodies. No graves to dig, no soldiers wiped. She's playful on a good day, undressing slowly, deliberately, as though they have all the time in the world. Like the world has any time left. She whispers _("Laurence")_ when he's inside and he imagines they're somewhere else, that this isn't just something they chose because it's easier. _("Adelle")_

A bad day is blood, bomb raids and more new tech. Priya's missing, Tony's gone apeshit and Topher's not eating anymore. She's Ms. Dewitt _("and you will address me as such")_ and he's Mr. Dominic, _("do not disappoint me again")_. His cock is an instrument, the next best thing to being shitfaced and he punishes her for it, holds her down and makes her wait until she's practically spitting in his face. _("I don't remember you being this worthless.")_

And then are nights like this. Laurence is beneath her, watching her ride him with slow, grinding thrusts. Her eyes are closed, her mouth slack and her hair damp against her cheek. The room is silent, no voices from the other room, no gunfire outside, no screams, no dying. They could be anyone. He could love her. This could be how they heal, _finally_, because he's just so goddamn tired.

He runs his fingers down her chest, between her breasts and over her stomach. Adelle opens her eyes, her lips quirked into a half smile. He rises to kiss her and she wraps her legs around his waist. She whispers _("I'm sorry")_ between gasping breaths. He mumbles _("stay with me")_ against her lips.

The next morning she's gone. Not literally gone, but that other version, the one that made him forget, is nowhere to be found. There are mouths to feed and lives at stake. He can't just stand around, taking up space. _("I haven't got time for it Mr. Dominic. Neither do you.")_

His hatred is palpable, visceral, turned inward once he's outside again. He stares at the carpet of trash, a gun in one hand and ten terrified kids at his back waiting for orders, _his_ orders.

"You two flank right, we'll go left. Fire on my signal."

He's not that guy. He's never been that guy.


End file.
